It is desirable to formulate products and to make them available to consumers in various forms such as in anhydrous, aqueous and emulsion types of compositions. It is also desirable that these products have long wearing and transfer-resistant properties, that is, they adhere longer to surfaces and substrates such as keratinous materials. One way of achieving these properties is through the use of film forming resins such as silicone film forming resins in anhydrous systems. However, one drawback associated with their use is that they tend to be brittle and flake off.
Another way of achieving long wearing and transfer-resistant properties is to employ latex film-formers in oil-in-water emulsions which help improve the adhesion of the compositions to surfaces and keratinous materials. However, latex film formers can be difficult to formulate with due to the large solid content load required, making them unstable, or sensitive to added ingredients. Moreover, the formulation of emulsions which use traditional surfactants or emulsifying agents can pose challenges with respect to stability and effective delivery of beneficial ingredients or desired agents.
Thus, there remains a need for improved products which have long-wearing and transfer-resistant properties, which can be made available in various types of compositions such as anhydrous, aqueous and emulsion types, and which can also function as a carrier and/or matrix for desired agents.